Crop Circle Story
by Mae Yuu
Summary: Hitsugaya dkk disuruh pak kepsek ke Indonesia buat meneliti crop circle yang ada di Yogyakarta! Abis itu Hitsugaya falling in love ama alien! Heh? Warning: OOC, AU, gaju banget, bikin mules! R&R!


.

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya kakek saya. Tite Kubo! Tite kubo said: enak aja lu! Gue belum tua tau! Gue makan nyahok lu!

WARNING: gaje, LoL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S) ceritanya bikin mules! *ngaco ah!* ^3^

Enjoy~~!

Crop Circle Story

Chapter 1

Suatu hari di SMA Karakura, cuacanya sangat sangat sangaaaaatttttttt puanas mengalahkan lahar gunung berapi di Jogja. Para murid di SMA Karakura pada tepar gak karuan di depan kelasnya. Ada yang telanjang dada (saking panasnya), ada yang kipas-kipas pake koran, ada juga yang nempelin badannya pake es batu. Hitsugaya yang merasa 'biasa aja' itu pun hanya duduk santai di kelasnya dengan kaki dinaikkan ke atas meja dan kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya *dasar gak sopan!*.

"Toushiro!", panggil Ichigo dari arah belakang.

"Hn…?", jawab Hitsugaya malas-malasan.

"Elu enggak kepanasan apa?", tanya Ichigo yang sembari tadi berdiri di depan kipas angin *ntar masuk angin baru nyahok lu!*.

"Enggak", jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Buset dah nih anak! Puanasnya kayak gini masih bisa nyante-nyante! Elu pake bankai, yah?"

"Enggak"

"Kok elu bisa kagak kepanasan? Kasih tau caranya dong!"

"Kagak pake apa-apaan! Gue kan pangeran salju! Jadi kagak bakalan kepanasan"

"Lagak lu! Elu tuh mirip kayak pangeran kodok kuntet! Buahahahahaha!"

"Biarin! Daripada elu, pangeran jeruk rasa strawberry busuk!"

"Sialan lu! Pangeran es meleleh!"

"Monster agar-agar!"

"Huhhhh!", Ichigo akhirnya kalah juga dalam sesi adu mulut ini!. Seperti survei membuktikan, bahwa Ichigo itu emang kayak jeruk *ditampar Ichigo habis-habisan*.

"Shiro-chan!", kata Momo yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke kelas.

"Yah… Pengganggu kedua dateng!", omel Hitsugaya.

"Ihhh…. Kenapa sih Shiro-chan ini!", kata Momo yang centil-centilan + LEBAY-nya yang membuat Hitsugaya ingin memuntahkan sepasang sepatu 'converse' lalu ditamparkannya ke muka Momo *kejamnya*.

"Ciyehhhh…. Toushiro pacaran ama Momo nih!", Ichigo mencibir.

"DASAR TUKANG GOSIP!", kata Hitsugaya pedas! (cabenya itu berapa ya?)

"Eh iya, Shiro~chan! Tadi kepala sekolah manggil kamu ke ruangannya!", kata Momo.

"Buat apaan?", tanya Hitsugaya.

"Enggak tau juga, dateng aja deh ke ruangannya!"

"Sukurin lu! Pasti elu di omelin!", kata Ichigo sambil ketawa kayak orang gila.

"Cerewet! Diem lu kepala jeruk! Lagian pak kepsek ngapain sih manggil gue ke ruangannya? Kagak tau apa gue lagi nyante buat awet muda *WHAT THE…?*", kata Hitsugaya sambil beranjak dari acara santainya untuk menuju ke ruangan kepsek.

"Tok…. Tok…..", Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu ruangan kepsek, dan…

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU YANG GANTENG!", kata pak kepsek sambil liurnya muncrat-muncrat dan alhasil, Jakarta terendam banjir gara-gara muncratan liur pak kepsek *apa hubungannya?*.

"Buset dah! Ada hujan lokal nih", pikir Hitsugaya sambil melemparkan muka jijik + mual karena bau liurnya beraroma 'OSENG-OSENG JENGKOL!'.

"Silahkan masuk!", pak kepsek mempersilahkan Hitsugaya yang basah kuyub abis kena liur pak kepsek.

"Silahkan duduk, nak Hitsu", pak kepsek mempersilahkan Hitsugaya duduk di sofa yang terbuat dari bulu babi, eh, bulu anjing, halah….bulu domba maksudnya.

"Ada apa bapak memanggil saya kesini?", tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengelap mukanya pake tissue karena itu tadi, gara-gara liur brengsek itu.

"Begini, nak Hitsu. Sekolah kita ini sedang membutuhkan beberapa pelajar untuk dikirim ke Indonesia untuk meneliti tentang Crop Circle yang ada di Yogyakarta itu loh!", kata pak kepsek yang lagi-lagi memuncratkan air suci *air suci dari HONGKONG!*, maksudnya liur itu + menggunakan logat Jawa-Tegalnya itu.

"Hadeeehhhh…. Kalo elu bukan pak kepsek udah gue gampar pake sepatu pantofel!", pikir Hitsugaya.

"Gimana, nak Hitsu? Apa nak Hitsu mau untuk dikirim ke Indonesia?", tanya pak kepsek yang mengeluarkan *again-RED* hujan lokal.

"Iya, pak! Saya mau! Tapi saya butuh partner! Saya nggak mau pergi sendirian!", kata Hitsugaya yang mengelap wajahnya yang ikemen itu menggunakan lap kanebo *plakkk!* sapu tangan maksudnya.

"Oh, tentu saja! Kamu silahkan pilih partner sendiri. Maksimal 2 orang saja, ya?", kata pak kepsek yang masih menggunakan logat Jawa-Tegalnya.

"Baiklah, pak. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu", Hitsugaya beranjak pergi dari ruangan kepsek yang penuh dengan hujan asam.

Hitsugaya berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil memikirkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi partnernya selama pergi ke Indonesia? Siapa, ya? Bim salabim jadi siapa prok….prok…prok! Tolong dibantu, ya? *pak Tarno mode:On*.

"Hadehhh….. Siapa ya yang mau gue ajak jadi partner gue?", pikir Hitsugaya sambil terus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesosok orang yang tidak jelas menabrak Hitsugaya, karena tidak jelas, lebih baik author tidak menjelaskan biar tambah gak jelas sampai-sampai authornya juga ikutan gak jelas *double kicked*.

"Aduhhh! Kalo jalan tuh pake mata dong! Jangan pake kaki!", omel Hitsugaya sambil jatuh terduduk *biar semakin dramitisir*.

"Gomen~ne! Aku lagi buru-buru!", kata seseorang yang tidak jelas itu yang menabrak Hitsugaya.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hitsugaya, dan Hitsugaya hanya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang sialan itu.

"HHHAAAAHHHH….?", Hitsugaya kaget dengan nada + muka yang di LEBAY-LEBAYIN sampe gantengnya luntur saat melihat muka orang yang menabraknya itu.

Sebenarnya siapa sih orang yang tidak jelas itu? Siapa yang bakalan jadi partner Hitsugaya yang bakalan menemani Hitsugaya ke Indonesia? Kenapa pak kepsek di sekolahnya Hitsugaya kalo ngomong suka muncrat? Kenapa Hitsugaya mukanya ganteng? Kenapa muka saya keren? *plakk!* Kenapa banyak pertanyaan bodoh? Jawabannya akan author bahas kapan-kapan, eh, secepatnya maksudnya!

*****************************************TO BE CONTINUED*****************************************

Yeay! Akhirnya Ichimaru selesai membuat fict gaje + konyol ini! Oh iya, minna~san pasti penasaran siapa yang jadi pak kepseknya? *enggak tuh*. Ichimaru sengaja enggak ngasih tau siapa pak kepseknya di cerita, cause biar semakin penasaran dibuatnya *halah!*. Yang jadi pak kepsek yang suka muncrat-muncratan adalah… jeng…..jeng….. BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! Gomen~ne buat Byaku-fans! *ngerayap minta ampun sama minna-san*. Ichimaru benar-benar kritis ide sampai-sampai Byakuya yang tampangnya polos kayak kertas, pendiam, cool, ikemen, dll *pokoknya lengkap!* malah Ichimaru jadikan OOC yang sangat DRASTIS! Sekali lagi, Ichimaru mengucapkan arigatou, eh, gomenasai maksudnya!

Nb: Gomen juga buat Byakuya yang Ichimaru ubah logatnya jadi Jawa-Tegal! *di bankai Byakuya*. Oh iya, buat Momo dan Hitsu-kun, Ichimaru minta maaf karena Ichimaru buat kalian jadi lebay. Nyehehehehehehehehe *double bankai by Momo and Hitsu*

R & R Pleaseeeee….. *puppy eyes*


End file.
